A Siriusly Strange Encounter
by fanpire.x
Summary: Melinda meets two famous wizards - Harry Potter and Sirius Black! OOC *One-Shot* Chapter 2: A/N - Sequel/Companion!
1. One Shot, Story

A/N: Okay well, this isn't my idea but my brother's. He gave me the plot outline and let me write the rest. It's just a short one-shot and in my own opinion, it isn't very good but hey, I might as well post it, right? :]

**Disclaimer**: Neither my brother, nor I own Harry Potter or Ghost Whisperer…

Melinda jogged through Grandview Park on her morning run. Jim was out working normally so she decided to get fitter. She was vaguely looking around, noting when to change direction, when she saw a young man sitting on a bench. He was just sitting there staring off into space, focusing on nothing in particular. Melinda's eyes widened a little as she stared at him. She came to an abrupt halt, standing in the middle of the path.

The young man looked to be about seventeen-eighteen years old and had a mop of messy black hair. His eyes were a dull green, looking sullen on his beautiful face. His lips were plump yet there were set into a frown and he seemed to be squinting into the light. His clothes were nothing special and from what Melinda could see, he seemed to have a scar the shape of a small lightening-bolt on his forehead.

Overall, he looked to be quite an ordinary boy, bored in the park on a Tuesday morning. So, why did she stop? His appearance was not very eye catching to anyone; neither was the man standing behind him. Or rather, anyone but Melinda.

The man's clothes were of good quality, comfortable, classic. His hair was on the longer side and descended down his back in waves of dark brown. His eyes were fixed promptly on the young man and were a lifeless grey. Of course, his eyes alone were enough to alert Melinda on one small factor in this strange equation… he was a ghost.

The man seemed to be quite troubled, looking at the frowning boy and he gave a little huff as he sat down beside him. The boy did nothing but stare ahead, only adding to the ghost's frustrations. Melinda looked on the scene with concern. Who was this ghost? Why was he following a young man around? Was he dangerous? What was wrong with the boy? How would the ghost react to the boy's actions?

Melinda watched as the young man raised his head and looked straight at the ghost. The older man gave him what looked to be an encouraging smile and the boy's lips twitched upwards in return. Melinda gasped quietly as she witnessed the men interacting with each other as if they were both alive. Wait… did this mean the boy could see ghosts too? Was he another who shared her rare gift?

Rapidly becoming even more curious, Melinda walked quite quickly over to their bench, deciding to interfere - _again_. The ghost looked up at her approach and watched her with guarded eyes. The boy, noticing that the ghost's gaze was pointed onto something, glanced up as well. Frowning, he looked at Melinda who was just coming to a stop in front of them. Both men simply watched as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, this might sound strange but, um…" she gave off a short humourless laugh. "Can you talk to, err…" The boy urged her onwards so she cleared her throat, glancing at the ghost from the corner of her eye. "Ghosts," she finished.

Both of the men had different reactions. The young man seemed to stop breathing as the ghost looked to be choking on his air supply. They both in turn, stared at her with their mouths open. The boy spoke up, still wide-eyed, "You can see him?"

"Erm, well…" She paused as the ghost laughed a little and patted the young man on the back.

"Blimey Harry, I knew you were out of it, but really, if she asks you if you can talk to ghosts, do you honestly believe that she can't? Really Harry, you are too out of it these days." 'Harry' made a face at the ghost, only causing him to chuckle again.

"Erm, right… so I'm guessing you can see and talk to them, like me. So, you have the gift then," Melinda said. Harry frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean by gift? Aren't you a witch?" Melinda looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Um, no… I mean, there aren't such things as witches or magic. I know that sounds kind of hypocritical of me as I can communicate with dead people but still…" Melinda stopped short of words.

Harry's eyes widened yet again, while the ghost was looking around confused. "Wait a minute, I'm confuzzled here," the ghost said, only proving his confusion. "So, you're human and you talk to dead people?" he clarified.

"Well, I'm talking to you aren't I?" Melinda asked.

"Ah, touché my dear," he replied. Melinda bared a smile while Harry looked at the two as if they were aliens.

"Wait a second, you said I was human… aren't you guys? I mean, I know you're dead but when you were alive, were you something else?" Melinda questioned.

Harry and the ghost exchanged glances. "Well, you see when I asked if you were a witch and you said they weren't real… well, that isn't true. They are very much real and I know this as I am a wizard," explained Harry.

"Are you two serious?" Melinda barked.

"Aren't I always?" the ghost asked.

Melinda frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. You, madam are in the wonderful company of the one and only deceased, Sirius Black." He ended with standing up and doing a dramatic bow before sitting down again. Melinda laughed.

Harry cleared his throat loudly Sirius looked up at him, "Oh right, this my fine lady, is my living nephew-"

"Harry Potter," the boy in question cut in, holding out his hand. The second his said his name, Melinda had a vision of some sort about Harry. She came back to reality quickly and shook Harry's hand with her own, trying to smile at the two while responding.

"My names, Melinda Gordon, it's a pleasure to meet you both. So, normally I do this whole 'crossing-over' thing by finding out what's keeping you here," she said, turning to Sirius. "Do you have any unfinished business?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there are those people that I need to kill… oh and that guy I need to torture. Not to mention my deranged cousin, Bellatrix and her master…"

Melinda looked horrified. "Why would you need to do that?"

Harry laughed, "Don't look so surprised, back when he was alive he was convicted a murderer and was sent to the wizard prison. Then they called him insane, although I think that was actually true…"

"Hey!" protested Sirius. "Anyways this has been lovely and all but I really need to get going. See ya!"

"'Kay bye," Harry replied. Melinda looked startled as Sirius disappeared.

"Where is he going?"

"Oh I don't know, could be anywhere. Listen, I need to go too, so it was nice meeting you and if I ever decide to come back I will definitely visit," he smiled.

"Oh, uh… okay, well bye then," she replied, feeling quite out of her depth.

Harry looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching before quickly apparating back to England. Melinda was left there in the park, all alone and quite confused. _Hm, maybe I should have mentioned the fact that Harry was going to be killed by some lizard-guy… oh well, too late now._ And with that, she jogged back home.

A/N: So, what did you think? Mysterious with a hint of comedy… REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know your views on this one-shot :]

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Sequel, Companion

A/N: Hey everyone!

This story is still a one-shot, but I just wanted to let you all know that I have put up a companion/sequel to this, called _The Deathly Prankster_. The only characters that are actually included are Melinda and Fred. It's dedicated to everyone who reviewed and/or favourited this story, especially Stina because she is the one who asked for a sequel!

So, thanks you guys! Check out the story and leave a review! : ] x


End file.
